leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Extraterrestrial Pokémon
, players with battle a that originates from outer space.]] Extraterrestrial Pokémon is a fan term commonly used to refer to any Pokémon believed to have originated from somewhere outside the Pokémon world. The term encompasses both Pokémon believed to have arrived from outer space and those that inhabit other dimensions ("extradimensional" Pokémon). Evidence for extraterrestrial Pokémon can often be found in Pokédex entries, although these are not the only source of this information. These Pokémon have apparently adapted to the environment of the Pokémon world. Many of these Pokémon can breed with terrestrial Pokémon and evolve in the same ways. Additionally, items that work on terrestrial Pokémon, such as Poké Balls and Potions, work just as well on extraterrestrial Pokémon. There are many myths involving Pokémon originating outside of the Pokémon world because of their resemblance and relation to extraterrestrial bodies, and in some canons there are characters who speculate non-earthly origins for all Pokémon. In the games In the games, the majority of the information on extraterrestrial Pokémon comes from two main sources: their respective Pokédex entries and the local mythos surrounding the Pokémon. Extraterrestrial Pokémon Deoxys All Pokédex entries regarding this Pokémon explain that it was originally an alien virus that fell to earth in a meteor. Exposure to a laser beam mutated the virus's DNA, resulting in the Pokémon . Upon further exposure to meteorites, Deoxys's Forme will change. Deoxys has four formes, adapted for survivability in the wild, and its specialized formes have some of the highest base stats of any Pokémon. The crystalline organ on its chest appears to be its brain, a departure from typical terrestrial Pokémon biology. Deoxys are described by the Pokédex as highly intelligent, possessing psychokinetic abilities, and are associated with auroras. A Deoxys is encountered at the conclusion of Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire’s Delta Episode. After the battle with Zinnia (regardless of its outcome), Zinnia entrusts the player with destroying the approaching meteoroid. The player dons the Magma Suit /Aqua Suit and rides Rayquaza out to space to destroy the meteoroid. When Rayquaza shatters the meteoroid, however, a triangular object emerges from the middle of the debris. After a moment of darting around, tendrils snake out of the object before it bursts apart to reveal the Mythical Pokémon , who immediately engages the player in a battle. Cleffa evolutionary family every Monday night.]] The star-shaped are said to have come to earth on meteorites. Wherever a meteorite lands, there is always a Cleffa near. In HGSS, Cleffa and their evolved forms, and , dance in a ring on Monday nights, nights with a full moon, and on nights when meteor showers occur. Clefairy and its evolutionary relatives tend to make their habitat at impact sites, and Clefairy evolves into Clefable from a Moon Stone, further evidence that they are extraterrestrial in origin. Staryu and Starmie are said to be extraterrestrials because of their star-shape and their seven colored core, which emits radio signals into space at night. behave similarly, gathering at night and flashing their red cores to communicate with the stars. They are also known to have remarkable regenerative abilities, including and . Lunatone and Solrock and are said to have come from space and to draw their power from lunar and solar rays, respectively. They are both known as "Meteorite Pokémon," as they were discovered near a meteorite strike site approximately 40 years prior to the events of Pokémon X and Y. Elgyem and Beheeyem and allegedly appeared 50 years prior to the events of in the Desert Resort. It is unknown how or why they appeared, although rumors of its origin are linked to a UFO crash site. This could be explained by their ability to rewrite the memories of the people and Pokémon around them. They survive hostile encounters by using their powers to confuse opponents. In the present day, they are no longer found in the desert, and have relocated to high up in the Celestial Tower and on Unova Route 14, respectively. In , Beheeyem are no longer found in Unova Route 14. These Pokémon appear to be based on alien conspiracy theories including and the . Kyurem impact crater as it appears in Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Versions]] In an old legend in Lacunosa Town, a large meteor fell from the sky, apparently containing . At night, the "monster" would bring cold winds and take people and Pokémon away, to eat them. The town residents then surrounded Lacunosa Town with a wall to keep Kyurem out, and a rule was set on the town that forbade anyone from leaving the town at night, and encouraged them to stay in their homes. Even to this day, the residents remain in their houses at night and the wall is still standing. Kyurem lives in the Giant Chasm, the impact crater of the meteor which supposedly brought Kyurem to Unova. However, an NPC also states that this myth could possibly be false, and in , it is confirmed that Kyurem is actually what was left when the original dragon split into and . It is possible that it was, in fact, this original dragon that came to Earth from space, which would make Reshiram and Zekrom extraterrestrial Pokémon as well, and would allow both theories to be true simultaneously. Extradimensional Pokémon Arceus and the Creation trio The creation trio is a fan term used to refer to three powerful Legendary Pokémon of the Sinnoh region: , , and . Each of the members of this trio, including its trio master , have control over their own dimensions. Dialga controls time and Palkia controls space, two aspects of the four-dimensional universe that the Pokémon world, like our own, is a part of. Giratina has control over antimatter and the Distortion World, where time does not flow and space is unstable, while Arceus has its own world where the Hall of Origin is located. ]] In and , Cyrus summons Dialga from its dimension to the Spear Pillar using the Red Chain. In and , Cyrus summons Palkia from its dimension to the Spear Pillar using the Red Chain. In Platinum, a portal to Dialga's dimension appears at the Spear Pillar if the has the . Likewise, a portal to Palkia's dimension appears in Platinum at the Spear Pillar if the has the . Notably, these portals will never appear at the same time. lives in a parallel dimension of known as the Distortion World. Here, the normal rules of time and space do not apply. When it is not in this dimension, Giratina assumes its , however, holding the reverts it to its Origin Forme. Because the other dimensions are inextricably linked with Giratina's dimension, Giratina will viciously defend its world if events in other dimensions threaten it. lives in a high dimension, from which it stands guard over the entire Pokémon world. In the games, this dimension is the Hall of Origin. The only way to get there is by blowing on the Azure Flute, which was never legitimately released, at the Spear Pillar, the highest point in Sinnoh. Dusknoir The antenna on Dusknoir's head allows it to receive transmissions from the spirit world, which tell it to bring people there. The band on its body can open, similar to a mouth. It uses this ability to take spirits into its body and carry them home or as it travels to unknown places. Dusknoir evolves from when traded holding a Reaper Cloth. The Japanese name of the Reaper Cloth (れいかいのぬの Spirit World Cloth) indicates that it comes from the Ghost World. Ultra Beasts The Ultra Beasts are native to the dimension known as Ultra Space, which on rare occasions becomes connected with the Pokémon world via spacetime anomalies called Ultra Wormholes. While the Ultra Beasts normally stay within Ultra Space, they can on occasion become stranded outside of it due to the formation of an Ultra Wormhole that leaves them unable to return. This can prove to be dangerous for anyone nearby, as the disorientation involved can often cause them to become violent. and its evolutions and its evolutions , , and are said to live in another world, although is also worth noting that 's Pokédex entry explicitly says that whether it actually comes from one is unclear. The Cosmog line is capable of opening portals to Ultra Space, however, which could suggest that the Cosmog line are in fact Ultra Beasts. Necrozma originates from Ultra Space. It can open Ultra Wormholes and travel through them back and forth. Additional cases The following Pokémon are borderline or unclear cases that may or may not fit into either the extraterrestrial or extradimensional categories. * is said to be formed in the ozone layer, therefore originating from a habitat close to space. * is also stated to live in the ozone layer, but comes down to the Earth's surface in times of crisis and is known to roost at the Sky Pillar. * is known to be capable of opening portals to other worlds and dimensions, but no evidence exists to suggest whether it originated in one. This also holds true for Mega and . * Several Pokémon species can be captured in the Ultra Space Wilds that are known to also be native to the Pokémon world, among them , , and several Legendary Pokémon. It is unknown whether these Pokémon are native to Ultra Space in addition to the Pokémon world, were brought there through Ultra Wormholes, or are present for some other reason. Some evidence may suggest that Ultra Space is an alternate version of the Pokémon world itself, most notably the Ultra Ruins, which appear to be a version of Hau'oli City ravaged by . In the anime In contrast to the games, the appearance of other dimensions and the topic of alien Pokémon are somewhat common in the Pokémon anime. Extraterrestrial Pokémon Clefairy In the anime, Clefairy have been explicitly stated to have come from the moon and are seen piloting alien spacecraft at various recurring instances. In Clefairy and the Moon Stone, a group of Clefairy gather Moon Stones together to form a "circuit", which they dance around in an attempt to ascend to the stars. These events are repeated in A Real Cleffa-Hanger. A group of Clefairy with a similar goal appear in Clefairy Tales, where they begin stealing things from a town near to the place that their UFO touched down. It is later revealed that these stolen items are being used to build a rocket ship. This same group returns in Wish Upon a Star Shape, where they demonstrate mechanical prowess by disassembling machinery and reassembling it into a functional spaceship. Clefairy are also shown to be capable of constructing aircraft and runways, which could offer another explanation for their origins. Deoxys In Destiny Deoxys, arrived on earth on a meteorite and subsequently clashed with . Deoxys is shown to have the ability to change between its four Formes at will. Its Attack Forme is adapted for combat against Pokémon native to earth, its Defense Forme is useful to protect itself from attack from Pokémon native to earth, and its Speed Forme is useful for fleeing and striking quickly. These Formes in combination with its ability to quickly and completely regenerate lost body parts allow it to survive in an alien world. It is generally asocial and hostile, only seeking out other Deoxys, whom it is shown communicate with by creating auroras. The crystalline gem at its core is shown to be vital to its survival in the movie, but as long as the core remains it will gradually regenerate, no matter how long that may take. Elgyem and Beheeyem An Elgyem appears in A UFO for Elgyem! under the ownership of Professor Icarus, who is working with it to build a functional spacecraft. In Capacia Island UFO!, a group of Beheeyem are shown directly piloting and crash landing an alien spacecraft, powered by an energy source that strikingly resembles an Amulet Coin. After their crash, they are shown controlling the minds of the local townsfolk until their power source is returned, at which point they fly away and release the town’s people from their mental hold. Extradimensional Pokémon Unown originate from the Unown Dimension. People, such as Spencer Hale in Spell of the Unown: Entei, have been known to be transported to their dimension and Unown have been known to come from the Unown Dimension into other dimensions, such as an Unown in Address Unown!. Several Unown also are found in the Ruins of Alph, Tanoby Chambers and Solaceon Ruins but it is unknown how they came to be here, whether they came here from another dimension or originated here. Lake guardians The anime shows that , , and reside in pocket dimensions whose entrances are within their respective lakes. Creation trio lives in its own dimension, from which it governs temporal matters. lives in its own dimension, from which it governs spatial matters. These dimensions collided in The Rise of Darkrai, and, each thinking that the other was trespassing, Sinnoh's Legendary Pokémon began to clash. lives in a parallel dimension of . In the anime, this dimension is the Reverse World, which appears quite literally as an inverse of the regular Pokémon world. Here, the normal rules of time and space do not apply. When it is not in this dimension, Giratina assumes its . Because the other dimensions are inextricably linked with Giratina's dimension, Giratina will viciously defend its world if events in other dimensions threaten it. Arceus lives in a high dimension, from which it stands guard over the entire Pokémon world, and will wake from its slumber to save it from annihilation. Ultra Beasts The Ultra Beasts have made an appearance in the anime, most significantly when Lusamine is abducted by a and fuses with it in a similar manner to her appearance in the Sun and Moon games. Additional Ultra Beasts, such as , have also made minor, cameo appearances. In the manga The manga chapter Clefairy in Space from The Electric Tale of Pikachu revolves around the idea that Clefairy are extraterrestrials. In Pokémon Adventures, a dimension called "the Crack of Time" is introduced where Celebi is active. Trivia * Of the total extraterrestrial Pokémon listed, over half of them are Psychic-type Pokémon. * Deoxys, Staryu, and Starmie share several noticeable similarities. All have a red core at their center that is vital to their survival. All have crystalline cores said to be center to their psychic powers. Additionally, all three display the remarkable ability to completely regenerate lost limbs. * 's Red, Blue, and Leaf Green Pokédex entires state that because of its ability to slip through block walls, people believe it to be from another dimension. ** Mega 's unblinking third eye allows it to see into other dimensions.Gengar Pokémon X and Y minisite * 's Pokédex entries report that its programming was modified to enable it to work in alien dimensions, but that an unplanned error corrupted Porygon-Z and prevented it from fulfilling this purpose. * Mew is said to be the ancestor of all Pokémon. Due to this, and the number of extraterrestrial Pokémon that have been discovered, it is possible that Mew inhabit other areas of the universe, and it is equally possible that they originate from a world other than Earth. Mew have been shown to be capable of flying through the vacuum of space, as displayed in the original Pokémon Theme. * gave signals on Oswald's device in ''Clefairy Tales''. Additionally, the fact that is commonly found living near impact sites, and that it evolves from a Moon Stone, could be seen as evidence that Jigglypuff and its evolutionary relatives, and , are extraterrestrial in origin. ** Misty's Togepi also made Oswald's device ring when it was pointed at it. * Although is not a creature from outer space, it was described as being often mistaken for a UFO. References Category:Pokémon world it:Pokémon extraterrestri